Not what it seems
by kawaiimiharu2010
Summary: When Naruto logged in facebook, he noticed the statuses that says: "I like it on the..." What could they mean? Read to find out!


_**This was inspired by this one game on facebook :)**_

_**Warning: OOCness :)**_

* * *

One rainy afternoon, a certain blond young man stared at the window, wishing it was sunny so he could go out and train more. Also, getting his twenty free ramen at Ichiraku's. But he won't be getting it for now...

Atleast not yet.

"Ahh!" Naruto frowned in frustration. "I want my beloved ramen!"

"Quit shouting," a monotone voice said. "Your even louder than the rain"

"Shut up Sasuke," Naruto groaned. "You know your desperate to see Sakura as much as I'm desperate for my Ramen."

"I don't know what your talking about," the chicken-head stuttered. It's obvious he wants to see his girlfriend badly but due to the storm right now, it's not possible.

"I think we both know what your talking about," the blond smirked. Sasuke was too busy texting his beloved sweetheart. Naruto sneaked behind the lover boy and hoping that he wouldn't notice. He then grabbed the phone away from Sasuke and made a run for it. These two live together but as roommates. Sometimes they just well..can't get along that good.

The hyperactive young man ran around until he got into his room and locked the door. Sasuke angrily stomped and started knocking really hard on the door. He definitely doesn't wanna let Naruto his 'romantic' side.

"Naruto you better give that back!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto laughed evilly as he read the messages.

_New Text Message from Sakura _

**Aww honey! I miss you more than ever!**

_**"Hmm,"**_ Naruto thought. _**"Wonder what Sasuke said to her?"**_ He went to the 'sent' messages and found something that its very unbelievable

_Sent Message_

**I miss you my little honeybun! Oh babe, I wish you were with me :(**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke saying that? He wonders if his roommate was actually his teammate and not some impostor. I mean, the Sasuke he knew would never do that at all.

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled and practically clawed open the door. The poor fox boy gulped in fear as Sasuke slowly broke apart the delicate, wooden door.

Naruto thought, "I suppose Sakura taught the bastard about having monstrous strength."

Not wanting to get in trouble, Naruto simply tossed the phone back at his friend and cried,

"Here's your phone now please please don't break my precious door!"

"Hmph," Sasuke said as he caught his phone. He turned around and had a huge grin on his face. He continued to text his girlfriend.

"Moron" Naruto mumbled.

"I heard that!" Sasuke yelled as he entered his own room.

* * *

It has been at least two hours since it started to rain. Raindrops kept on pouring nonstop making Naruto bored and frustrated. He sighed and wished he could control the weather. Since he had nothing to do, he went up at his computer and logged in facebook. He was hoping that he would get to chat with someone online.

"Stupid rain," Naruto groaned. As he was reading his live feed, he saw Hinata's status that says:

_I like it in the closet_

_**"What the heck?"**_ Naruto thought and had a confused brain at the moment. He wondered what Hinata was talking about on her status right now. A few seconds later, another status popped up from Ino and it says:

_I really like it on the table ;D _

"Hinata likes it in the closet and Ino likes it on the table. What the heck is going on here?"

Another status pops out and this time, it was from Tenten.

_I like it on the floor _

_**"Okay?"**_ Naruto thought. _**"I swear something is going on here. Why the heck do they have these as their statuses?"**_

The blue-eyed curious guy updated his status that says:

_What up with you guys and all of this "I like it on the blah blah?" I'm confused!_

Naruto thought about the statuses that he saw previously from his three friends. He wondered what the girls could be talking about. He glanced at the screen and saw Sakura's status that read:

_I like it in my bed _

Poor Naruto was confused. He couldn't understand why they're putting this as their status. Was it a game or something? Blond boy doesn't know. More statuses came from his female friends saying that they like it either on the wall, the car, or even the garage!

All of a sudden, Naruto had a strange thought.

"Oh my gosh," he said outloud to himself. "Are these girls trying to tell everyone where their favorite place to make love or something?" He was rather disgusted by this. I mean why would a girl let everyone knows where she loves to have sex or something?

"This is insane!" Naruto screamed. "We don't need to know that! Oh gosh, Sasuke!" The freaked out young man jumped out of his chair and ran out to Sasuke's room. He didn't bother knocking the door. Instead, he instantly knocked it down with his bare feet. I guess Sasuke isn't the only one that got a private session with Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. "Did you logged in facebook yet?"

"Ever heard of knocking you idiot?" Sasuke groaned and took out one of his earphones. "And no I haven't."

"You have got to check this out!" Naruto demanded as he turned on Sasuke's 17-inched laptop. "It's really disturbing!"

Sasuke's attention was caught and he got up to see what Naruto was talking about. He told the guy to move aside so that he could log in and see what the heck his idiotic but somewhat smart roommate was up too. After logging on facebook, his newsfeed was filled with statuses from girls that says 'I like in/on/at the...' The chickenhead raised a brow and wondered as well what these girls were talking about.

"See?" Naruto screamed. "Those statuses! They're talking about the places where they want to do 'it'!" The blue-eyed young man started waving his hands as if he was going to fly. "And I cannot believe my sweet, innocent Hinata would be part of this!"

"My sweet, innocent Hinata?" his roommate raised a brow and thought to himself, "Hmmm...I guess knucklehead here has a crush on Hinata. I gotta remind myself to call Neji."

"Oh gosh!" Naruto continued to panic. Little did he know that these statuses are just a game where the girl would set as her status about where she puts her bag or purse or whatever. So far, Sasuke and Naruto have no idea what was behind all this. While Sasuke was browsing through his live feed, he saw his girlfriend's status that made him develop a nosebleed.

_**"What does Sakura mean by she likes it on her bed?" **_Sasuke wondered. Was his roommate actually right? Are these girls telling everyone their favorite place to do a certain activity? The boy's eyes widened and felt like he was disguisted with this. Chicken head commented on Sakura's status and said,

"What the fuck?" her boyfriend commented.

In an instant, Sakura replied and typed in,

";D"

_**"Oh my gosh!" **_Sasuke thought/gasped. _**"I can't believe this!" **_The freaked out prodigy didn't know what to say next. All he had was dirty thought on his head. He wanted them out so he hit himself in the head and told himself not to believe on Naruto. Atleast not yet. More comments from Sakura's status made Sasuke even more insane. After 10 comments later, he grabbed his phone immediately and texted Sakura

**What the heck is up with your status? O.O**

"I don't believe this," Sasuke whispered to himself. "Are they really telling us their favorite place to do that?"

"You see!" Naruto demanded. "I told you so! These girls are telling us where they want to have sex! Oh gosh! Oh my gosh!"

Sasuke simply ignored the blond and sighed. A couple of minutes later, he got a text from Sakura that says:

**Well since you are my boyfriend, I might as well tell you but don't you dare tell this to Naruto or else! I was talking about where I like to put my purse whenver I get home. You weren't thinking something dirty were you? O.o**

Sasuke gulped and scratched his back.

**Of course not honey, I am a true gentlemen**

"Naruto, get out." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "We still need to figure out why these girls were putting those as their statuses!"

"You can figure it out on your own," Sasuke said as he dragged his roommate out of his room. "Now leave."

"But-"

Sasuke immediately slammed the door and laid down in bed. He smirked to himself since he knew what was really going on.

_**"Who would of thought that Naruto can have a dirty mind? Might as well remind myself not to believe that knucklehead." **_

"Sasuke!" Naruto banged on the door. "I know you know something so you better tell me!"

"Nope" Sasuke yelled. "Not in a million years!"

* * *

_**Well, I don't know if it's funny at all xD ahahaha. this is my first comedy fic in 4 years so give me a break yeah? **_


End file.
